A camping trip
by Valarie
Summary: just read pease and review..not much to say for the summary
1. Default Chapter

A Camping Trip Chapter One:   
  
Hey all i'm back again, but don't worry i'll still update the others. Read this one and tell me what you   
think of it so far and if you think I should continue.   
  
"Mom why can't we go?"   
  
"Val, I told you, your dad's heart and someone needs to stay here with him in case something would   
happen. Plus I have to work."   
  
"But mom we always go."   
  
"Sorry this year we just can't."   
  
"But what if I went with some friends, then could I go?"   
  
"No, there would be no adults."   
  
"Mom were old enough to take care of out selves, and besides we have time off coming up at the  
station."   
  
"We?"   
  
"Yeah me, Tyler, Hank, and Jamie. Oh and Caitie can come with us too."   
  
"Well I don't know, there boys."   
  
"SO...mom nothing would happen plus there guys that could do the work for us like with the tents   
and stuff."   
  
"Well what about Brooke?"   
  
"She already told me she don't want to go, so she could go to one of her friends houses and you and   
dad could be here by your selves."   
  
"Well...."   
  
"Please mom?"   
  
"Ok fine but just one week."   
  
"Ok great thanks, bye mom."   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"To the station to tell everyone."   
  
"Have fun bye."   
  
AT THE STATION:   
  
Everyone's at the station already and Val walks in and says, "Where's Caitie?"   
  
Tyler: "Yeah hi to you too Val."   
  
"Sorry Tyler but i need to talk to Caitie and you guys at the same time."   
  
"Why what's up?"   
  
"I'll tell you when she gets here and all of us are here together, hey Jamie, where's Caitie?"   
  
"How would I know?"   
  
"You hang with her."   
  
"So do you."   
  
"Yeah so she's where?"   
  
"She should be here in about a half of an hour."   
  
"Thanks, I knew you would know."   
  
"Right so........."   
  
Just then the alarm went off BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP   
  
They came back about 40 minutes later and Caitie was there already, and Val says to her, "Oh great   
you here lets go into the room and talk now."   
  
"Who just me and you?"   
  
"No everyone. Hank, Tyler, Jamie, Me and you."   
  
"Ok why?"   
  
"I have something to tell you."   
  
"Ok..."   
  
"You know how we have a week off coming up soon?" everyone shook there heads, she continued,   
"and how me and my family go on that camping trip every year?" again heads shook, "Well this year   
my mom and dad ca't take me and Brooke, and Brooke don't even want to go, but anyways my   
mom said if you guys wanted to we all could go together."   
  
"Even me?"   
  
"Yes Tyler even you."   
  
Tyler, Jamie and Caitie decided that they would go if they could.   
  
"What about you Hank?"   
  
"I'll check and get back to you ok?"   
  
"Ok, see ya all tomorrow."   
  
"Bye Val."   
  
"Bye Tyler."   
  
Val is walking home, and Tyler is home (car), Hank is at the station doing extra work and Jamie and  
Caitie are walking to Caitie's house and talking.   
  
"So Jamie, this will be fun."   
  
"Yeah I know."   
  
"We can set Tyler and Val up."   
  
"Yeah good idea."   
  
"How should we?"   
  
"Get them together?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Well come up with something."   
  
"Thanks for walking me home."   
  
"No problem, bye Caitie see ya at the station tomorrow."   
  
" Ok bye."   
  
A/N: What is the big plan? What will happen? Will Hank go or will he feel left out and stay home?   
Please review, the more I get the sooner i can get them out.  



	2. chapter two

Hey all sorry it took so long to get ch. 2, but with school and finals, and all i haven't had too much time. Well here   
it is now...  
  
A Camping Trip: Chapter 2  
  
Later that night Val was at home doing her homework, and Brooke came in and said, "Hey Val"  
  
"Yeah Brooke, what do you want now? I'm trying to finish my homework."  
  
"Tyler is on the phone for you."  
  
"Oh ok, where the phone?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi it's me Tyler, my mom and William want to know the details on this camping thing."  
  
"Oh ok, we leave in one week, for a week, it's about 7 hours away, we will fly there in my aunt's plane. We have 3   
tents one would be for me and Caitie, one for you and Hank or Jamie, or you bye your self and Hank and Jamie   
would share one, get it? We have fun, enjoy our time off, so do you think you could go?"  
  
"Yeah I can."  
  
"Ok be at my house that morning at 6:00 AM, oh and do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Tell Hank and Jamie for me and tell them I need to know by tomorrow night for the arrangements, and I'll tell   
Caitie."  
  
"Ok, see ya tomorrow bye."  
  
"K bye."  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Tyler shows up at Val's house an hour later. He knocked on the door at 5:00 and Brooke answered in her teddy   
pj's, "Tyler, your early, Val isn't even awake yet."  
  
"I am? I can come back, but William and my mom had to leave, so I could just wait out here for a hour."  
  
"No, it's ok, I'll go wake up Val."  
  
"No Brooke you don't have to, I will."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He goes up to her room and sees her sleeping, he goes over to her and shakes her and says, "Hey Val time to get   
up, you got to get ready."  
  
"Huh? Oh my god, Tyler what are you doing here?"  
  
She covers her self up with the covers.  
  
"Why did you do that for?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Cover your self up?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
"Come on tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He pulls the covers off and says, "What is it?"  
  
"My hair is a mess"  
  
"Women, always care about there hair, now hurry up or you'll be late."  
  
"Why what time is it?"  
  
"Now it is 5:30"  
  
"Oh my, I'll be down stairs in a little bit."  
  
"I'll be waiting."  
  
Val got ready and when she went down stairs she seen that everyone else was waiting for her. Her mom gave   
them a ride to the airport and they got on the plane. On the way there Jamie asked Tyler, Val, Caitie, and Hank if   
they wanted to play cards. They said yes and Val moved over by Tyler. After an hour Tyler asked Val, "How   
much longer?"  
  
"Tyler, we still have 6 hours to go, it's only been 1 hour. Oh really?"  
  
"Yeah, do you guys want to watch a video?"  
  
"You have a vcr on this thing?"  
  
"Yeah we do, so do you guys?"  
  
"Yes" all said at the same time.  
  
"Witch one? What women what?"  
  
"ok" they said again.  
  
So they began to watch the video and Val's head some how fell on Tyler's chest and neither one of them moved.   
Soon Val fell asleep and so did the rest of them.  
  
A/N: So how do you like it so far? Any ideas please let me know asap so I can get the next chapter out soon.   
thanks for all your support and I will work on the others next, updating them.  



	3. Chapter Three

A special note before i begin, i still don't owe anything, or anyone, but I wanted to say thanks to   
aricraze and I know I have it at the bottom of the story but thanks a lot. I hope you all like the story.   
  
Chapter Three   
  
Caitie woke up a couple of hours later and woke up Jamie and they took a picture of Val and Tyler.   
Tyler had his arm around Val and Val had her head on his chest. A while later they were there and   
Val woke up and woke up Tyler. They walked around for a while to find a place to put up the tents  
and stuff. They found a good spot and they decided that Val, Tyler, and Caitie would set up the   
tents and Hank and Jamie would put the food away and everything like that. Val had cut herself on   
something that was on the tent and started to bleed. Tyler came over and started making a huge fuss   
over it.   
  
"Val are you ok? Where did you get cut at? Do you need a bandage?"   
  
"Tyler, I'm ok, its fine, it was only my arm i'll live."   
  
"Here let me fix that."   
  
He started putting things on it to help it. They finished setting up and got dinner ready and eat it and   
now are getting ready to go to bed. The boys are in there tent talking.   
  
Jamie: Com on Tyler. It would be fun.   
  
Tyler: Jamie, I don't know, what if they get mad at us or something?   
  
Hank: He's right Jamie, then it could ruin his chances with Val.   
  
Jamie: Oh come on you guys.   
  
Tyler/Hank: Ok ok. Lets get this over with.   
  
They came out and started acting like bears. The girls were in the tent freaking out.   
  
Val: What was that?   
  
Caitie: I think it was a bear.   
  
Val: Well go check.   
  
Caitie: No you go check.   
  
Val: Why me?   
  
Caitie: Fine I will   
  
She goes and checks and comes back in with Tyler, Jamie, and Hank and says, "It was just these  
three idiots."   
  
Val: You idiots, why did you do that?   
  
She looks over at Tyler and gives him this look like I'll never forget this or i'll never forgive you.   
  
Tyler: Val, I'm sorry, it was all Jamie and Hank idea.   
  
Val: What ever   
  
She storms out and goes over by the fire and sits down and Tyler follows her and he says, "Really   
Val I am sorry."   
  
Val: Ok fine, i'll forgive you sooner or later and I think later wins.   
  
Tyler: Look Val, I really am sorry.   
  
Val: Ok fine I forgive you.   
  
The rest of them came out and sat by the fire.   
  
Caitie: You ok now Val?   
  
Val: Yeah but I just wish I could go to sleep.   
  
Tyler: Why can't you?   
  
Val: I don't know, its kind of scary out here now, with out my parents.   
  
Tyler: Poor Val, you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep   
  
Val: Can you just stay with me for a while, maybe longer if I fall asleep, cause I don't want to wake  
up out here with no one around.   
  
Tyler: Yeah sure, no problem.   
  
Caitie: Well Val i'm going in and getting to sleep, you sure you don't want me to stay with you too?   
  
Val: Yeah i'm sure, I rather have Tyler stay anyways, he can fight the bears if there's any.   
  
Hank/Jamie: Good night Val, Caitie, and Tyler.   
  
Val/Tyler/Caitie: Night   
  
So Caitie, Jamie, and Hank go into there tents and leave Val and Tyler alone out side sitting on the   
grass. (there ya go aricraze, your grass hee hee)   
  
All of a sudden there was a noise and Val jumped like 10 feet and Tyler put his arm around Val and   
said, "Hey Val, it's ok, i'm here. I'll attack the bears for you."   
  
Val: Funny.   
  
A couple of minutes later Tyler noticed that Val had fallen asleep and thought to him self 'she looks  
like an angel, so peaceful looking.' He fells like kissing her or something, but doesn't want to in case  
she wakes up. But he can't help it, and slowly leans toward her forehead. The others are in a open   
tent watching, and start whispering witch woke up Val. And she seen that he was VERY close to her  
and she gives Tyler a strange look and says, "What are you doing?"   
  
Tyler blushes and says, "Oh, um...there was a bee in your hair....so I was going to kill it before it   
stung you."   
  
Val smiles and says, "Thanks, Tyler, that's really sweet of you."   
  
Tyler returns the smile with one of his trademark goofy grins. (aricraze, you like that don't you? Hee   
hee, you smile just for you) The other three are laughing off pounds in the tent and there loud and   
Val finally asks, "What is so funny? Caitie?"   
  
"Well, Tyler was really going to kiss you, not kill a bee."   
  
Val: Tyler, is that true?   
  
Tyler blushes and says, "Yeah I guess it is."   
  
Val: um, why?   
  
Before he answers he glares at the other three people starting at them. They moan disappointedly   
and leave, muttering some things about, 'action' and 'good stuff.' After they leave Tyler and Val have  
a very long talk about how they like each other, afraid to tell each other what they've been felling,   
and stuff like that. After a while they kiss again and Val falls asleep so Tyler decides to go to sleep  
as well.   
  
THE NEXT DAY   
  
They all decide to go fishing for something to eat for dinner later on that night. They go off in different  
groups to find a place to go fishing at. Jamie, Caitie, and Hank decide to let Val and Tyler go and  
them three would go, so Tyler and Val could be alone. A while later it starts to get dark and Val   
and Tyler haven't returned to the camp site yet so Caitie, Jamie, and Hank get worried.   
  
Val and Tyler are lost in the woods.   
  
Val: How can you get lost in the woods?   
  
Tyler: You're the one who comes here all the time not me   
  
Val: Yeah well we never go out after dark, and it's dark   
  
Tyler: Really? I didn't notice. Ok no wait lets not fight.   
  
Val: Ok. We have to stay calm.   
  
Then Val gets scared and starts to cry. Tyler goes to her and wraps her in his arms in a huge and   
Val cries into Tyler's chest. They end up falling asleep, right next to a pond. In the morning, Tyler   
wakes up and Val is not next to him. He looks around frantically and sees her floating in the pond a  
few feet away. (She had accidentally rolled into there while she was sleeping) Tyler don't know if  
he can get to her, but he goes in and tries.   
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger but its like 2:00 in the morning and I still have to pack for my camping  
trip i'm going to in the afternoon with my friend and her family. I'll try to write the next chapter while  
were camping, but I don't know if I can, it's an hour and a half away but I think we will be a bit busy  
in the car or it will be too bumpy, then there's a water park there so I don't know about that either.  
But i'll try it when I get back, once i'm caught up with other stories here. Please r/r and if you have   
any suggestions go ahead but i think i have the next chapter planed i just have to find the time to   
write it. And a HUGE, BIG, and all the other words out there that mean that, thanks to ARICRAZE   
for helping me out a lot one this chapter and my next one that I have to write out, thanks a lot you've   
been a great friend and help. I can't wait to read some of your stories. And thanks to everyone else   
that helped even in the lease way possible, sorry it's late so I really don't remember how you all   
spell your names so... sorry bye. I got carried away. please r/r to find out more, and also sorry again  
but any suggestions for my other stories that would help out a lot. i'm kind of stuck with those, and   
I have like at least two more story ideas to put up if I know i'll have people reading them so r/r and   
tell me if I should or not.  



	4. chapter four

Well I'm still board so here is A camping trip chat four and thanks to aricraze who helped me out   
with this chapter too.   
Chapter four:   
  
Tyler pulled her out and luckily she wasn't dead. She was freezing and suddenly Val closed her eyes   
and her breathing became shallow. So Tyler searches for a pulse in a panic but can't find one and he   
knows that Val is probably in shock and that she's need air. So he starts mouth-to-mouth breathing.   
After a while she coughs and moves a bit, but Tyler keeps breathing for her and now he is sort of   
kissing her. Val opens her eyes and said very weak, "Tyler, what are you doing?"   
  
"Well you sort of rolled over in the water while you were sleeping and I found you and you were not  
breathing so..."   
  
  
Val is very grateful that Tyler saved her. Now they decide that they should go and find the camp site   
since it was light out now. And when they got there Hank, Caitie, and Jamie were no where to be   
found. Hank, Jamie, and Caitie were looking for Tyler and Val and found Tyler breathing/kissing for   
Val. They shut up and hid behind a tree watching them and followed behind them when they left.   
Now there were back and they started clapping and Tyler and Val turned around and gave them the   
'what the heck is that for' look. So Val says, "What's that all about?"   
  
So they fill her telling her that Tyler was kissing her and she looks at him and she sees him blushing   
and says, "Tyler, is that true?"   
  
"Yeah, sorry."   
  
"No I guess It's ok."   
  
A/N: HELP HELP HELP HELP. I'm stuck now and I could use a little bit of help now. I also have   
another camping trip idea that me and my friend are making up, inspired by when we went camping   
too nights ago and we are going to write more when we go again either this weekend or next so tell   
me if you think I should have another, and trust me v/t fans there's a lot of them in there and for the   
c/j ones there's them too cause my friend like Jamie so we had to put them in there. Here's a funny   
thing, it took like 3 hours to get to where we were camping and about half the way we were fighting   
over who we thought was the cutest me of course I thought Tyler and here Jamie. Finally her family   
got sick of hearing it and told us to talk about something else so we came up with a story idea. So  
am I totally insane of do you think that the fact that its 2:00 in the morning has to do with anything?   
Well anyways please help me and good night. I also have 3 more story ideas that I hope to have out   
soon. Okay Okay I know bye now. P.S. Thanks again aricraze.  



	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Val gives Tyler a strange look and heads over to her tent. Caitie says, "Anyone want to go over to   
that field and throw the frisbee?"  
  
Jamie- Yeah  
  
Hank- Ok  
  
Val- No  
  
Tyler- No  
  
So Caitie, Jamie, and Hank go over to the field and Val and Tyler decide to talk.  
  
Tyler- You know, I really do like you..."  
  
Val smiles and says, "Yeah?...So do I...but were just friends right? Or what?"  
  
"Yeah but I think we should try to go out sometime maybe..." He picks up aricrazes blue flower and   
says, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They kiss and the other three came from behind a tree and start clapping. Val and Tyler jump apart   
from each other and Caitie pulls Val into the tent and Val tells her the story and Caitie looks a little   
sad to her so she says, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well seeing you and Tyler, I kind of wish it was me and Jamie."  
  
Jamie- Dinner is ready.  
  
Val- Ok we will be out there in a minute, so Caitie you like him, I was right."  
  
"What you mean by that?"  
  
"It's obvious that you liked him."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Hank- If you too don't come out here now you won't have any food."  
  
Val- Ok ok were coming.  
  
They go out and eat and Val takes Tyler aside and says, "How can we get Jamie and Caitie   
together?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She likes him, and he likes her right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Follow my lead and go with what I say, Ok?"  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing Tyler."  
  
"Come on."  
  
He grabs her hand and takes her over to the other three and says, "Who wants to play spin-the-  
bottle?"  
  
He gets them all but Hank to play and says, "Jamie you go first."  
  
"No way."  
  
Caitie- I'll go.  
  
Caitie spins the bottle and it goes around and around and around and finally it stops on....  
  
A/N: Well who does it stop on? R/R to find out.  



	6. Going Home

A/N: Hey everyone, here is the final chapter to this 'wonderful' story! LoL. I am trying to complete all of my stories, within the next few months, hopefully before my baby is born in OCT. That is my goal. But if I don't make it, which I probably won't, than I am hoping they will be finished before the baby turns 1 ha-ha. Ok Anyways on to the next part.

Disclaim: Everything is the same, I don't owe the character that AA and the Disney channel had part of. I own the plot and everything else though, I think.

A Camping Trip

Chapter Six: Going Home

"Jamie!" Caitie tried to look upset.

"You have to kiss him." Val informed her.

Caitie got up slowly and made her way to Jamie. Jamie stood up and leaned in halfway.

"You guys can stop now!" Tyler told them three minutes later.

Caitie and Jamie just looked around at everyone and started to blush.

"Ok, now whose turn is it?" Caitie tried to act angry.

Later that night Tyler was in Val and Caitie's tent talking to Val while Caitie was in Tyler and Jamie's tent talking to Jamie. Hank had already gone night night.

"Are you ready to leave tomorrow?" Tyler asked his new girlfriend Val.

"Yeah, it's been great, but it will be nice to sleep in my own bed tomorrow night." Val laid down on her mat and Tyler laid down next to her. Val moved over and put her head on his chest.

"Are you ready dear?" Val asked.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to going home to 'William-the-great' but I am looking forward to going home so we can go out on a real date." Tyler smiled down at Val.

"Yeah me too."

Val and Tyler fell asleep as did Jamie and Caitie. They all got up and talked as they got ready and went home.

"Thanks for driving me home Tyler." Val said as they arrived back to her house. Her mom was at work.

"That's ok! So are we still on for tonight?" Tyler asked her referring to their date.

"Yes. I'll see you at seven."

Tyler leaned in and kissed his girlfriend, "See ya." Tyler turned away and got back into his car and headed home to unpack.

Val walked inside and shut the door, "OOOOH Val! What was that!" Brooke asked her sister.

Val just smiled and they sat down on the couch and Brooke listened as Val told her almost everything that happened, leaving out the part about her almost drowning and ect…

A/N: Sorry for the long waite. Sorry that this was short and kind of corny, but like I said I just wanted to finish this up and get onto better stories to finish up. Remember I had no beta reader, I think they all quit or something I don't know. Let me know if you are willing to become on once again  Please Review now!


End file.
